Greil's Fall
by Mikayla Gawain
Summary: Part of Chapter 7: Shades of Evil from Elena's point of view in the afterlife. I just posted this a two ago but revised it and here it is again!


A/N: This is kind of a weird story. I'm not sure I executed it the way I was intending to, but here's to hoping it's all right.

**Revised 2/7  
>This is much better now after I well, finished it...Thanks to those who caught my flaws and helped me! :3 I'm much more satisfied with this version.<strong>

Greil's Fall

By Mikayla Gawain

It's the middle of the night in Gallia, and most of the mercenaries are asleep here in Gebal Castle. I've been watching over Ike for a while now; his expression has been suggesting that there's something bothering him. He's been lying in bed for hours staring out the window. Often the muscles in his jaw would visibly twitch as he forced his jaw together in thought, his eyes squinting as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there. It's a shame that he doesn't talk to himself like Mist does, because then I would know what's making him lose sleep like this.

The soft sound of footsteps on the stones of the bailey floated in from the window. A look of curiosity came onto Ike's face as he sat up far enough to look outside. I looked too and was surprised to see Gawain going down the steps towards the forest, his tattered yellow cape billowing behind him as he walked.

"What is he doing…?" Ike asked out loud softly, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched his father disappear from view. I had not the slightest idea to what he was doing, and I wondered too. Knowing my son, he was about to get out of bed within the next couple seconds and trail after his father. Without fail, Ike climbed off his bed quietly as not to disturb Boyd and Rolf on the other side of the room and picked up his sword that was resting against the corner of the room. After fastening it around his waist, he hurried out into the hall and dashed out to catch up with his father.

My son was endearingly predictable. I followed after him as fast as I could. Ike was very fast on his feet, one of many things that he had inherited from his father. It was at the entrance to the path that leads into the forest where he caught up to him.

"Father!" called Ike.

Stopping in his tracks, Gawain turned in surprise at the call. As he turned, his expression was a little disbelieving. It was obvious he didn't expect anyone else to be up. "Ike? What are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was lying there staring outside the window, and I saw you leave the castle," Ike replied, stopping a good length before Gawain. "Where are you going at this hour?"

It was a good question, one to which Gawain didn't quite want to answer. "It's nothing to do with you, boy," he replied coldly. "Go back inside and get to sleep."

Our son's expression turned angry, clearly offended by the order. "Will you stop treating me like a child?" he snapped. "I'll do as I please, got it?"

Gawain's posture dropped a little, temporarily showing his defeat. Ike wasn't a helpless child any longer, he had seen seventeen summers. He had gained some of the freedoms of adulthood at this point. A small smirk tugged at Gawain's face. "Hmph. You always were a stubborn pup," he said, straightening his posture. "What say we take a walk and chat a bit?"

The offer caught Ike completely off guard. I couldn't help but smile; Gawain was a master at causing whiplash. However amused, my lips quickly fell back into the same line of question they were in before. "Yeah…" Ike said. Gawain nodded before turning back to the forest and started walking again. Ike hesitated slightly before hurrying next to him. I followed close behind.

They walked in silence for a while; the only sounds were that of their boots as they crushed the gravel on the path. Ike kept looking around, waiting for his father to speak. I quickened my step and passed them, facing them as I moved backwards up the path.

Gawain suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, the sky was almost clear and speckled with many twinkling stars. I remembered how many times he used to convince me to sneak out with him during the night, just so he could show me the stars. "Tell me, Ike, are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat?"

I looked back at Ike. He looked down at the ground as he thought about the questions. "I'm definitely a better fighter," he started with a little laugh. His face faltered. "But I don't understand…" he looked up at his father then. "Why would you put a recruit like me in charge?"

Someday Ike would have to take charge of the company. His father was just preparing him for it. I could tell already that Gawain planned on making him a commanding officer even before that. Ike was showing signs of natural talent already after a few battles.

"What is it with all of the complaining?" Gawain asked, looking at him. "You have a problem with authority?"

"Just give me a straight answer," Ike said sternly. "I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties around here. I shouldn't be in charge of anyone."

Gawain didn't miss a second before he answered. "You can learn it all at once. It'll all fall into place once you start to get some experience."

Ike pondered this for a moment. "It's just strange is all…" he said quietly. "A while ago, you never would have said or done anything like this." Ike was right though, but I'm sure he didn't realize what kind of situation they were entering now. It was silent for a moment. A muscle twitched in Gawain's jaw and he looked past me up the path a ways as if he was searching for something. This didn't escape Ike's attention. "Is something wrong, Father? Why are you in such a rush?" he demanded.

Gawain's eyes rested around where I was for a while, his expression suddenly softened. He looked at our son. "…Ike… Do you remember anything at all about your mother?"

I froze. Why was he bringing me up at such a strange time like this? What was going on? That was when I knew there _was _something going on, that there was a reason Gawain was being so short with Ike. However why, I wasn't quite sure.

"What? Where did that come from?" Ike asked with a bit of frustration. He was extremely confused, and it showed on his face as plain as day.

"Just answer the question," Gawain replied shortly, his voice had an undertone of impatience which wasn't even remotely necessary.

Ike frowned, hesitating. "Let's see…" he said, searching his mind. "She was kind, I…think…" his expression became lost. "I don't really remember. And you've never said much about her either."

I felt my spirit drop at this. My son…he…didn't remember me? In all of these eleven years, and I just found this out _now? _I felt a little enraged as well as sad. Where had I missed this? Why couldn't Ike remember me? He had been quite old enough to remember a lot of things. Even Mist was old enough to remember me then, but why couldn't Ike? I don't blame Gawain for not wanting to talk about me as much considering what had happened, but… Why?

"Hm. Is that so…" Gawain said. He started walking again, however slower than before. Ike followed him. They went past me, but it was longer before I turned to watch them. I was so upset with what I had learned it took me a while to gain my bearings again. I watched their backs grow smaller as they moved farther away from me.

The more I thought about it, I realized it made sense that he didn't. I had never heard him say anything about me other than the times he heard Mist humming the galdr I had taught them in a lullaby.

Up ahead in the trees, I saw a glint of moonlight reflect off of something shiny. It was dark in the forest but even from where I was I could tell that someone was watching them. Gawain seemed to notice too, and he stopped again and turned to Ike who was completely oblivious to the listener.

"Father? What is it?" Ike asked, concerned.

"We're done," Gawain said coldly. "Leave me and go back to the castle." I was surprised at his tone. That man should know better than to act like that, because Ike was going to be more suspicious than he already was.

Hurt surfaced on Ike's expression. "What? Just like that?"

"You heard me. That is a direct order! Return to the castle immediately!"

"I…Fine…" Ike hesitated before turning around and slowly started back for the castle, which was almost out of view now. Gawain and I watched him reach the end of the path and look back once before he continued again. I turned to look at Gawain. Satisfied once he could no longer see Ike, he turned and continued walking down the path in the direction of the person in the trees. I followed after him, mildly wondering if he had known that the person was going to be there, or if it had been prearranged that they might meet...

There was a clearing far up ahead. Standing in the middle of it was a dark silhouette. As I moved the moonlight reflected off of what must have been armor. Gawain approached the knight coolly, getting out his axe as a precaution.

"So it was you," he called to the figure. "Black Knight…What business do you have with me?"

The knight suddenly charged at him, drawing a large two-hand sword with a yellow blade. I gasped. Although surprised, Gawain was quick to raise his axe. There was a loud clang as metal hit metal. They both staggered backward from the contact. Quickly, Gawain ran forward and swung hard at the man. He blocked it with his sword almost effortlessly, and I started worry. They exchanged a few more blows before they came to a dead halt. Gawain was pushing against the knight's sword with all of his strength, and the man just pushed him back with one arm like he was pushing open a heavy door!

A hand flew up to my mouth when the man changed the angle of his sword and pulled the axe right out of Gawain's hands. He staggered backward, falling to his knee.

"Father!" Ike's voice suddenly yelled from behind me.

"No, Ike!" I yelled helplessly even though he couldn't hear me. My panic worsened. Anyone able to disarm the old general was a threat to Ike.

Gawain turned to him on the ground. "Ike, stay back!"

Ike stopped dead in his path on command and took a step back; his face was etched with concern. My husband struggled to his feet and addressed the knight, of which was standing there motionlessly across the meadow.

The man pitched back his arm while saying, "Here, use this blade," and tossed the yellow blade across the distance at Gawain. It stuck into a log by his feet.

"What are you doing?" Gawain asked, voicing my thoughts as his eyes narrowed fiercely.

The knight unsheathed the other sword on his belt. "I've been waiting for this a long time. I would prefer it if you used your proper weapon, so that I might see you at your full strength, General Gawain, Rider of Daein."

My eyes were wide with horror. This man knew who he really was. Who was beneath all of that armor?

"That was my name," Gawain said. He put his foot onto the log and rolled it towards his self, grabbing the hilt of the sword and pulling it free. He tossed the sword back into the middle of the clearing. "But I…Threw it away. The only weapon I need," he waved his axe around into position, "Is right here!"

The knight cocked his head a little, as if amused. "Do you want to die?" The Black Knight clearly had the advantage. Did Gawain really think he could fight this man? His prime as a fighter was years ago, and he had stopped using the sword because of that stupid conscious of his.

"Your voice…I remember you," Gawain said. "You think you can defeat me, the man who taught you how to fight?" I suddenly understood. One of the only other people that would have known of Gawain's true identity other than me was standing right in front of him. Zelgius was one of Gawain's last students before he started getting seriously involved with my problems. He was exceedingly good with a sword, and now he was working for King Daein! A logical person wouldn't take this so lightly, but Gawain wasn't exactly that. He smirked, "Heh, what a fool. C'mon _boy_, come try me."

Gawain charged at his old student full on. His move was blocked and when he brought his axe back, I gasped. It was an obvious opening, and he was giving it to him! Zelgius seemed to laugh and sent his sword right through Gawain's abdomen.

"Is that all there is?" the knight asked. "No challenge? No resistance?" He ripped his sword backward, pushing Gawain in the opposite direction. The poor man stumbled slowly, and Ike rushed out to catch him. They fell with a loud thud.

Shock held my soul. My son held his father's head up, his face crumpling with grief. "Don't…Don't leave! Don't leave me! Father!"

Over where he stood, the knight scoffed. "…Unbelievable. Is this truly what has become of my teacher?" Ike continued to call out to his dying father. All I could do was stand there and glare death at Zelgius.

"I…Ike…" Gawain coughed, holding his wound weakly. Sadly with that wound he would be mine by morning if he didn't get serious attention.

"Hold on!" Ike cried desperately.

"Now then, will you give me what I came for?" the knight asked. The medallion…That is what he wanted? I should have known! Damn myself being dead like this!

"I…don't….have it," Gawain struggled. "I threw… it away…"

In that moment I cringed, worrying whether Mist was all right. God forbid she appear here like her headstrong brother if she was awake. She knew well enough to keep the medallion to herself, but if anyone found out she held possession of it...If this man did...

"Ha. You, who knows better than any what it truly is, threw it away? Surely you can craft a more plausible lie. You're not even trying anymore."

"I'm done talking to you."

"So there's no way for me to get my answers, is that it? The dead keep their secrets, or so it is said. But you, however…You are not dead yet." The man took a step back, cocking his head again. "I wonder…Will watching your son's face grow pale, his eyes grow dim as his life bleeds away… And then your daughter…Oh, the horrors I will visit upon her. Will that loosen your tongue, perhaps? I suppose we will simply have to see."

How can he bring innocent children into this!

"What?" Ike growled, unsheathing his sword.

"No! Ike!" Gawain called helplessly as the knight approached Ike. I screamed. That defiant child! He was going to die as well! Ike swung his blade in a rage, narrowly missing with each arc. The knight punched Ike to the ground with brute force.

"Ike!" Gawain yelled at the same time as I did. Ike coughed painfully, struggling to get up onto his stomach.

"I won't check my hand again," the knight said sternly. "Give me what I am after. If you offer no more resistance, I will leave your child alive."

Ike got to his feet, readying his sword once more. That child had not learned to think with his head. He was practically putting the sword to his own heart. It was making me ill. He couldn't die tonight. Life was just beginning for him.

Gawain was hysterical. "S-stop… You will not touch my son!"

Off in the distance, the loudest roar ripped through the air. I felt a minor gleam of hope; that sound belonged to the King of Gallia. Please hurry, Caineghis. You're their only hope for survival!

The Black Knight stepped back, lowering his sword and looking toward the noise. "…What is this? The king of beasts? How bothersome. Do I retreat?"

Ike got to his feet once more, getting into fighting stance again.

"Eh?" The knight wondered.

"You're not going anywhere," Ike snarled.

"Tell me, is the son as stupid as the father?"

Gathering the last ounce of his strength, Gawain suddenly got to his feet. The Black Knight and Ike both turned to him in surprise, but he faltered and fell back to his knees.

"…Nng…Ahh…" he groaned.

"Father!" Ike cried.

"Ike, stop. There's no way you can win."

"But…"

"Listen to your father!" I pleaded.

"Ike!" Gawain yelled, asserting himself.

"You will not continue?" The Black Knight asked Ike. "Then I will finish…"

"NO!"

King Gallia's roar echoed through the air once more, this time much closer. The knight turned away again, cursing. "…So close. Now is not the time for me to deal with him." He looked at Ike over his shoulder. "You get to keep your head today, boy," he promised. The man reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a little package. The fool had warp powder! A burst of red magic surrounded him as he threw it at the ground, and within in a few seconds he vanished.

Ike and I both looked back down at Gawain. "Blast…So willful. So arrogant…Of course… The one who…made him that way…was…m-me…"

"…Father?" Ike asked. He suddenly realized that Gawain's condition was getting worse. Dark crimson was ruining his tunic. The man passed out. Ike gasped."Father! Hold on! I can't do anything here…I've…I've got to get you back to the castle!" Ike was panicking, his hands were shaking as he sheathed his sword and lifted him.

The small patter of rain started to sound around us, making dark spots on the dry ground of the clearing. Ike struggled with his father, and started the long trek back to the castle. I felt sorrow wash through me. Ike wouldn't be able to save his father tonight. He was going to lose him just as he lost me.

I followed solemnly behind as Ike dragged back Gawain back up the path. The rain fell harder, giving a bittersweet static to my husband's final moments.

"…Nnng…" Ike groaned underneath his father's immense weight.

"I-Ike…" Gawain mumbled consciously.

"Father? You're awake!"

"I… There's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me later. Right now, I'm getting you back to the castle."

Gawain shook his head weakly. "Forget about revenge… Leave that knight alone… Stay away…"

"What? Father?"

"Stay with the king of Gallia…Live here. Live in peace…"

"Father, stop talking. You're wasting your strength. Please…"

"I need you to take care of everything….The company…Mist…"

"Wait…" Ike pleaded. "You mustn't say such things! It'll be light soon. Y-you'll be fine…" His foot caught on a root and they fell into the newly formed mud. From where I was I could see the faintest trace of a smile fade from Gawain's face.

If I could have cried, I would have. I just put a hand up to my mouth. "A little longer…" Ike whispered. "Stay a little longer…"

Up the path the sound of hooves pounded into the ground. Titania rode fiercely towards him, and Ike looked up at her helplessly as he clung to his father's lifeless body.

"You did enough, Ike," I murmured quietly.

After taking a deep breath, I knelt down by them and retrieved Gawain's free soul from the ground where it had fallen out of his body, pulling him into my arms again for the first time in seven years. It was different without a body, but the effect was still the same. We were together again…

But now our children were alone.


End file.
